Dana
-DANA&SUNDAY | rr = Cheonsangjihui Dana & Seonde-i | mr = Ch'ŏnsangjihŭi Tana & Sŏnde-i }} Dana & Sunday is the duo sub-unit group of the South Korean girl group The Grace, formed by SM Entertainment in 2011. The duo is composed of Dana (leader) and Sunday. History Pre-debut On June 28, SM Entertainment confirmed, "The Grace will be undergoing a new project for their comeback in the beginning of July. Please look forward to their new image." Speculations on the girl group’s comeback were set off after an episode of KBS 1TV‘s “KBS Special – K-pop Makes The World Dance” had unveiled SME’s annual itinerary for their singers. According to the schedule, CSJH The Grace will be making their comeback on July 13 with a title song called “V.I.P“. SM Entertainment explained, “The revealed itinerary was only a temporary one. Another official one has since been created.” But due to the individual activities of the remaining members Lina and Stephanie, only Dana and Sunday will participate to the comeback. Later, SM Entertainment announced the formation of a sub-unit group under the name Dana & Sunday. The unit's name is derived from name of the two participating members of The Grace together with their band's name. Debut A promotional image showing the concept will Dana & Sunday to feature the color of the sub unit styled in sexy clothing, fashion and makeup, with powerful black and white color backgrounds around them, was released along with the unit's announcement in July 2011. The single "나 좀 봐줘 (One More Chance)" was released on the iTunes Store and to various digital music portals worldwide on July 11. Their debut single was only released digitally. The music video for the single also released on the same day. They performed their debut stage in KBS Music Bank on July 8, 2011. 2011: Projects, SMTown Winter Album and OST After making a comeback to the music scene a few months back with "나 좀 봐줘 (One More Chance)", the duo continued to release another materials for album compilation or for the OST of a drama. On September 23, they released a part 4 soundtrack for the drama Hooray for Love "애정만만세, "Now You (지금 그대)" The duo became part of a project titled "With Coffee". They released a music video teaser for the upcoming project. The teaser seems to indicate that “With Coffee” will be a project composed of several parts with different singers. Project No. 1 will be Dana and Sunday’s “Americano”, Project No. 2 will be Bobby Kim’s “Cappuccino”, Project No. 3 will be Kim Yoo Kyung’s “Cafe Latte”, Project No. 4 will be Monday Kiz’ “Cafe Mocha”, and Project No. 5 will be “Espresso”. Dana and Sunday’s “With Coffee Project Part 1″ was released on December 20 together with the music video of the song. Dana & Sunday participated for the new compilation album of SM Town as their 8th Winter Album, the 2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift. This album is a compilation album (summer/winter) for all SM Entertainment artists. The track #10. "Amazing" is the song they had contributed to the album. It was released only on physical album (offline) on December 13, 2011. Members Discography Digital singles *2011.07.11 : 나 좀 봐줘 (One More Chance) *2011.09.23 : Hooray for Love (애정만만세) OST Part.4: Now You (지금 그대) *2011.12.20 : With Coffee Project Part.1 "First Americano" Compilation album *2011.12.13 : 2011 Winter SMTown – The Warmest Gift (track #10. Amazing) Videography Tours Concert participation * SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) * SMTown Live '12 World Tour (2012–2013) References External links * The GRACE – Dana&Sunday Official Website * The Grace – Dana & Sunday Official Facebook Page * SM Entertainment Official Facebook Page * SM Town (SM Entertainment) Website Category:South Korean girl groups Category:SM Town Category:The Grace (band) Category:Avex Group artists Category:South Korean pop music groups Category:South Korean dance music groups Category:S.M. Entertainment artists Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:2011 establishments in South Korea Category:Musical groups from Seoul